Forgotten memories: Tears of sorrow
by Niahara Erskine
Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. -Hiatus-
1. Prologue: The young elleth

**_A/N I'm trying to write a Lord of the Rings fanfiction in a style different from what I have tried until now. As mentioned in most of my stories English is not my native language therefore I may have mistakes here and there. I do try to correct them. Also I do not own anything. Enjoy and review; constructive criticism is always luff 3_**

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Prologue: The young elleth

As soon as the first rays of the sun fell over Imlandris, a fair elven lord left the shelter of his chambers, all clad for war and mounted his white stallion, Asfaloth. Behind him a dozen elven archers stood in their saddles ready for whatever they may encounter near the borders of their beloved city. Disturbing rumors reached Lord Elrond that orcs from the Misty Mountains had been patrolling near the North-Western borders of Imlandris; thus he sent a party led by the Lord Glorfindel to see whether the rumors were true or not.

The elven party left the city, galloping hard towards the banks of the river Bruinen, the place where the orcs had been spotted by rangers passing by through the wilderness. The river was faster than usual due to the heavy rains that had fallen over the land lately and the enemies would not have been able to cross it easily, thus forcing them to search for a different way westward, making an attack possible.

Soon enough the outlines of the river came to view… despite its rapid course it was still crystal clear. However a patch of color stained its waters.

"My lord." One of the elven archers called Thalion cried "Something lies in the waters of Bruinen."

Glorfindel nudged Asfaloth forward and approached the river banks. In the water, as if sleeping lay an elven child no older than 20 winters. [1] Her body stood motionless, her eyes closed, unaware of her surroundings. If not for her ragged breathing one could have considered her dead; an ugly gash , caused most likely by a fall, adorned her forehead, blood oozing from it freely, staining her long, raven hair spread all around her by the soft movement of the river. Although her emerald gown was untouched, the child looked as if she had been through a battle, her fragile arms full of dark bruises and her left leg cut deeply by what could have been a knife or a sword.

" 'tis not something, Thalion, 'tis someone." The elven lord said softly while checking the child's wounds. "A young elleth no older than 20 winters I'd dare say. She is wounded."

"Gravely, my lord?" Thalion asked in fear. Children amongst the elven folk were few now that the Firstborns had decided to leave the shores of Middle Earth. How did a child come to be by herself during such perilous times?

"Nay, Thalion." Glorfindel shook his head as he gingerly gathered the child in his arms "There are only wounds of the flesh that can be easily healed. Where could she come from? Perhaps her party has been attacked and she ran away, though I doubt a child so young would have made it out of a battle alive. Let us take her to Lord Elrond, maybe he can give us the answers we are seeking."

The elf gently placed her on Asfaloth's saddle and swiftly mounted as well, leading his party back to Imlandris. As soon as they reached the elven city they dissembled. The archers returned to their posts waiting to be called upon once more and the elven lord, gently picked up the child and enveloped her in his cloak then headed straight to Elrond whom he found in the Hall of Fire, deep in though.

"My lord." Glorfindel called out and Elrond turned to face him.

"You have returned so soon." The lord furrowed his brows in confusion "Have you encountered any hindrances on your way?"

"You may call it so." Glorfindel nodded and sat the child on a cushioned chair near the fireplace. "We found her on the banks of Bruinen, wounded though not gravely and brought her here. I know naught of her family as she was unconscious when we found her."

Elrond bent and gazed at the child in silence… her wound was no longer bleeding, but her breathing was shallow, hoarse and she was in dire need of a healer.

"Take her to the spare chamber, Glorfindel. I shall summon a healer to see the child and meet you there."

"Yes, my lord."

As it had been said so it had been done. The child had been tended to and the two elven lords waited patiently for the healer to return from the young elleth's chamber. The door opened and a serene looking elven lady left it… her blonde hair reached the middle of her back and her blue eyes were smiling at the two who were waiting anxiously for news.

"She shall heal nicely in a few days. Her wounds were mostly shallow and the bruises she has will fade. What I am worried about is the gash on her forehead, caused most likely by a blow to her head. It may prove more harmful than it looked…" in what way the healer did not say for she did not want to voice her concerns with the two lords yet. She took a small book from within her robe's pocket and handed it to Elrond.

"I found this with her… it was in a small bag tied to her wrist. I cannot read the marking on it. Perhaps you will be able to, my lord. Now I must return to my post in the Houses of Healing [2]."

Elrond took the book and studied it intensely… it had a dark cover with a green ring on it and the shape of an eye engraved on it. The letters were in a foreign language, one he did not know. However, upon opening the book he was surprised to find all its pages blank save one, the first, who held the same words on it as the cover. He laid the book besides him and gazed at Glorfindel.

"What do you think of this?" he asked in a somber voice.

"I do not know what to say, my lord. The book is clearly not one of our own and only adds to the mystery of the child's arrival near the borders of Rivendell. I believe we may find out more once she wakes out. She is the only one who can shed some light in the matter."

There was little to do but wait till the young elleth woke… so they stood in silence and did just that: waited.

* * *

[1] I'm not sure what the corelation between human and elven years is. At 20 winters I consider her to be a child of no more than 8 years old, but it anyone can tell me what the equivalent of 1 human year is in elvish years I'd be more than glad to change her age accordingly.

[2] I know the Houses of Healing are in Minas Tirith, but they must have healers in Rivendell as well and I don't think they use different names. I think like we have hospitals they have houses of healing. Correct me if I am wrong.


	2. The silent one

_**A/N Here is the second chapter. I really hadn't hoped to get reviews so soon after publishing the prologue so thank you very much, I am glad my story caught your attention. As usual I do not own anything, Tolkien is the genius I am simply borrowing the characters for a while.**_

_**Title: Forgotten Memories: Tears of sorrow**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Chapter I: The silent one**_

_********__Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._

* * *

Hours later a solemn looking maid exited the child's chambers and went searching for the two elven lords. The young elleth had woken up, but the maid could tell the answers the two were searching for would not be easily found.

"My lord." The elleth bowed her head upon finding the two lords in the study. "The child… she woke up." She glanced sadly at the floor then continued "But she will not speak. I tried to coax her into telling me about her parents at least, but she just gazed at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen."

Lord Elrond rose from his chair and placed a reassuring hand on the maid's shoulder.

"Have faith, Alassëa. I am sure the events that had befallen her took their toll. She is but a child after all. She will recover." Elrond said calmly.

"I hope so, my lord." Alassëa answered and left the room. Glorfindel rose as well and followed Elrond to the child's room. As soon as they entered the elleth glanced at them in surprise. She hadn't been expecting anyone else to enter her room. Her eyes were forest green and filled with sorrow, though she did not know what brought such sadness upon her soul.

"Suilaid, little one." Elrond said in a gentle voice. "How are you?"

The child shrugged and stared fearfully at the two elves. Alassëa had only asked about her parents and her home, which she remembered nothing about, but had not told her what was to become of her. Would the two lords sent her back in the wild, where they found her?

"You need not be afraid, child." Glorfindel smiled and kneeled by her bed. "What is your name?"

The child paled and cast her eyes down, watching as her feet dangled above the ground. She couldn't remember anything: her name, her home, her parents, everything was a mystery to her.

"Do you not remember?" Lord Elrond asked and gazed at the child in surprise as she shook her head no. "Do you have any memory of your past?" Again the elleth said no and then burst into tears. She promised herself to be strong but she didn't even know who she was. What would happen to her? Where would she go? Glorfindel placed a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder; however what he didn't count on was the young elleth spinning around and latching herself to his shirt sobbing in his chest as if there was no tomorrow.

Lord Elrond watched the whole scene smirking. Here was one of the bravest captains of Middle Earth shocked out of his senses by a hysterical child. Glorfindel's face was priceless as he looked at the little elleth in confusion unsure what to do. Finally he awkwardly threw his hands around the child and drew her into a hug.

Minutes later, the child fell asleep once more, exhausted due to her crying. Glorfindel gingerly placed her on the bed and gazed at Elrond's smirking face almost in fear… he was sure the following discussion wouldn't go on well for him.

"Well, my friend, it seems as if the little one took a liking to you."

"Hardly, my lord." Glorfindel said calmly "She simply needed some comfort and I was the closest to her. I am sure she would have done the same had you been next to her and not me."

Elrond smiled all knowingly.

"Perhaps, but it was you who was next to her and I am sure she would feel much more comfortable in your presence than mine. Do you not agree?"

Glorfindel glanced left and right trying to find a way to run away before things got out of hand. Surely the lord couldn't be suggesting what he thought he was.

"Maybe it would be best if you tended to the child… after all it was you who found her." Elrond ended.

"But…but my lord. Surely you must be jesting. I cannot tend to a child… especially an elleth. I have no idea how." Glorfindel was shocked senseless… it was a terrible idea. "Wouldn't she need a maternal figure in her life until we find her parents? I'm a warrior… what happens if the orcs attack our borders, what would I do with her then? And… and…" he was rambling and he knew it.

"Considering the fact that you thought of all these obstacles in a matter of minutes shows you would be good for the child. I am sure you can come up with suitable answers to your troubles. As for a maternal figure, as you so nicely put it, I am sure Arwen will take the young one under her wing as soon as the child recovers from her fright." Elrond looked at the other elf with a solemn look upon his face. "The child is scared; she does not trust anyone to talk to them and cannot remember her past. However she chose you to comfort her. I believe the Valar entrusted her to you with a reason, one that you must find."

"I understand." Glorfindel sighed and glanced at the child. "I shall take care of her until her parents are found. But, we cannot continue calling her the child or little one and she does not remember her own name…" Glorfindel trailer off under the bemused glanced of the other elven lord.

"And what do you suggest?"

"What if we were to give her a name until her memories return?" Even while sleeping the child had a troubled face. "She looked so sad, so full of sorrow." Glorfindel moved a strand of hair from the child's face and whispered "Sleep well, Naerdiel."[1]

He then stood up and left the room, closing the door gently.

* * *

[1] I found on a web site that Naerdiel means Lady of Sorrows, thus the correlation with Glorfindel's pondering.


	3. Ada

_**A/N Wow a double update in one day... that's new for me. Anyway thank you again for your reviews. As mentioned I do not own LOTR *bows to Tolkien. Reviews are luff!**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

_**ada= father  
**_

_**suilaid=greetings **_

* * *

Chapter II: Ada

Days passed and Glorfindel was able to learn many things about his new charge… one she had nightmares. Every night she would wake up crying and he would have to be by her side to calm her down. The child apparently found him a comfortable pillow as she would fling herself in his arms, finish crying and fall asleep. He did not know what her nightmares were about as she had yet to open up and speak to them.

The second thing he noticed about Naerdiel was that the sadness in her eyes never left. It dimmed as she ran through the halls of Rivendell and played near the fountain, but it always returned at night with her nightmares. Glorfindel had asked her once why was she sad, but the elleth simply shrugged, for she did not truly know. She felt something missing, but could not yet tell her guardian. He wondered when she would start speaking… he was afraid that many years would pass till she would trust others.

One night, his worries proved to be pointless. Orcs had been spotted on the other side of the river Bruinen so he and his company led a merry chase to get rid of the unwanted newcomers. Thankfully the orcs hadn't been many and they had managed to destroy their enemies without any casualties. However the query had been tiring and by the time the elven lord returned home it was well past midnight and the child was fast asleep. Completely forgetting about their nightly habits, Glorfindel called the maids to prepare a bath and readied himself for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow the elf drifted off to sleep.

A mere hour later, small footprints could be heard on the marble floor of the elf's home. A tiny figure crept through the shadows, a deep frown upon her face. Her guardian hadn't been there when she woke up, thus worrying her to no end. What if something happened to him? He said he had to hunt some orcs… what if he got injured? Well then Naerdiel would simply have to make him better, the child vowed. She found him in bed, fast asleep and unharmed; this eased her soul somewhat, but she was still angry that he forgot about her.

She grabbed a handful of the elf's clothes and shook him as powerfully as her small arms allowed her. Glorfindel bolted up blinking and glanced in surprise at the little elleth standing with her hands on her hips in front of him.

"Naerdiel, is something wrong?" he asked still half asleep. The child simply climbed in his bed and curled in a ball by his side, her small fists grabbing the fabric of his clothes.

"Ada forgot about me." She mumbled inaudibly, speaking for the first time since coming to Rivendell, then fell asleep once more.

Glorfindel gently stroke the child's hair, but his hand froze in mid air as he heard her speak. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips seeing that the child had started speaking again. Then he froze again, this time in horror. Sweet Eru, she had called him ada. He hadn't meant for the child to get attached to him as she most likely had parents that were searching for her… or were they? The last days he had been looking for anything a trail, a sign to show him were Naerdiel came from yet he found none. It was as if she fell from the sky on that exact place. Smiling to himself the elf hugged the child and went to sleep as well… No matter the future he couldn't stop himself from caring for the small elleth.

~ 10 years later ~

"Young lady come back here right now." Alassëa who had become Naerdiel's attendant in the years that passed cried out "You're going to ruin your dress."

"I don't care." The elleth said and continued her wild run. "I am not going back to those stupid sewing lessons. I want to learn archery like Ada." She added and climbed a high tree, tearing apart the hem of her dress and staining it with green.

"But, my lady." Alassëa tried to reason with her " 'tis unheard of a lady to practice archery or Eru forbid swordplay."

" I do not want to be a lady." Naerdiel snorted "I want to be a warrior like Ada. I want to ride a horse and patrol the borders making sure the orcs don't come anywhere near our home…"

Her rant was cut short as a solemn looking figure approached the tree, a stern look upon his face, but a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do we have here?" Lord Elrond asked "Shouldn't you be attending sewing lessons, Naerdiel?"

"My lord," Alassëa bowed her head "There is… what I mean to say is… we have…a problem." She finished.

"Really?" Elrond raised an eyebrow "What would that be?"

"I wish to become a warrior like my father." Naerdiel said calmly "Not spend my time cooking and sewing like a housewife."

Lord Elrond allowed a smile to play on his lips… that's what he got for leaving the child in Glorfindel's "capable" hands. Of course the elleth wanted to be like her father…

"Would you not rather move this discussion in my study, Naerdiel?" he asked in a bemused voice.

"Yes, my lord." The young elleth jumped from the tree and straightened her dress, getting rid of the twigs and leaves that got stuck in the fabric. Alassëa returned to her quarters and Naedriel followed Elrond in his study. Taking a seat she took a deep breath and asked once more.

"Please, my lord, let me learn archery and swordplay. I promise I will do my best."

"I am sure you will, child. However you are but 30 winters [1] and that is a little too soon for an elleth to learn archery and swordplay." Seeing the child ready to argue he raised a hand and added "If in 5 years time you attend your lesson without fussing I will ask your father to teach you what you desire, but only if you behave and have mercy on poor Alassëa's soul. I think she aged a millennia since you joined us." He chuckled.

"I promise." The elleth nodded and smiled "I will behave and try not to cause Alassëa so much grief."

"Very well. Now there is another matter I wish to speak to you about." The mirth left the lord's eyes and they turned serious. "Your nightmares. Your father told me that they had lessened in number and that you have told him what they were about. I was wondering whether you would like to share them with me as well… perhaps we can shed some light in your past."

The child stiffened visibly… not even after ten winters had her memories returned to her and this pained her deeply. Had it not been for her ada she would have succumbed to grief a long time ago.

"In my dreams I am in a room, a library perhaps. Books are scattered everywhere and I carry one in my hands… suddenly a fire starts nearby. I can feel the smoke chocking me so I run and enter another room. Behind me the flames are burning down all the books. I continue running, but at one point I stumble and hit my head on a fallen chair. I black out and then I wake up. I used to dream this every night when I first came to Rivendell, but know the nightmare occurs only once a month. Do you think it has something to do with my past?"

"I do not know child. Perhaps someone saved you from the fire and brought you to the banks of the river. But why would that person leave you there?" Elrond sighed. "Perhaps in time we shall learn more."

"Yes, my lord." She stood up and prepared to exit the study "Thank you, for everything." She bowed and took a dash returning to her sewing lessons. She would have to be diligent if she were to join the troops one day.

* * *

[1] 30 winters would be the equal of 12 human years as far as I am concerned.


	4. An encounter

_**A/N Another update is here.... I shall try to make them as regular as possible, but I do not promise anything. Thank you so much for your reviews. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

_**ada= father  
**_

_**suilaid=greetings **_

_**mellon-nin= my friend**_

_**hiril-nin= my lady  
**_

Chapter III: An encounter

~ 20 years later ~

"But, father, I do not wish to attend any festivals." Naerdiel whined as she fiddled with the ribbons of her gown. "The trials for joining the guards are in less than three days and you are forcing me to attend this ball when I could practice my archery and swordplay." She cried at the person standing on the other side of her room's door.

Glorfindel leaned on the door, waiting for his annoyed daughter to show herself. In the meantime, he chuckled as he heard her rantings.

"I heard that." She groaned and opened the door. In the 30 years that had passed since she had arrived to Rivendell the child has blossomed beautifully. Her hair hung long and dark upon her back and upon her head she wore a silver circlet with golden flowers woven upon it. Her dress was dark blue as the waters of the wide seas, with a V-shaped neckline and its sleeves were a translucent azure revealing her pale arms. A silver butterfly with blue wings hung loosely around her neck, tied to a delicate chain.

"Le vanya." ( You are beautiful ) Glorfindel smiled proudly at the girl.

"Surely you are jesting." She rolled her eyes. "I feel like a parade horse. I feel much better clad with my normal clothes."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes chuckling and offered her his arm, which the elleth accepted. It had done her no good to be raised by a warrior, of that he was sure whatever Lord Elrond may say.

"Now tell me again why are we attending this ball?" she asked calmly although in truth she itched to simply run away to the practice fields.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkood is visiting us for the first time in many decades and Lord Elrond wants to make him feel welcome." Glorfindel laughed silently to himself thinking that it had been in fact Elladan and Elrohir's idea to throw the ball knowing fully well their friend would be at his wits' end trying to shake away all the elleths that would be pinning for him.

"And why am I attending?" Naerdiel tried again.

"Because you are my daughter." Glorfindel smiled smugly and his daughter threw his a dirty look. He clearly hadn't been a good influence for her.

Soon enough they reached the ball room; even Naerdiel was forced to admit that it was beautiful. Hundreds of flowers hung on the ceiling and on the walls, multicolored crystals woven with them in intricate ornaments. A dozen tables arranged delicately in pastel colors were set near the walls leaving room in the middle for those who desired to dance. Although the celebration had not started yet, most of the chairs were taken, their owners waiting for the festivity with a smile on their lips. A little to her left, Naerdiel spotted the twins Elladan and Elrohir wearing twin smirks on their faces and wondered what in Eru's name had they done again.

"Ah here he is." Glorfindel said from her side and the elleth turned her gaze to an ellon who was just entering the room. His hair was fair and braided in the fashion of the elven warriors; upon his head laid a simple silver circlet. He was clad in white with silver threads woven in the fabric simply, yet richly. His light blue eyes glanced around with curiosity, although a small frown adorned his forehead.

"Le suilon, Haryon Legolas." ( Greetings, Prince Legolas ) Glorfindel greeted him in a friendly, yet amused voice.

"Le suilon, Hir Glorfindel." ( Greetings, Lord Glorfindel ).

"Please allow me to introduce you to someone. This is Naerdiel, my daughter."

The elleth gave a small courtesy and answered in a polite, yet icy voice. She still hadn't gone over the fact that her training had been interrupted.

"Le suilon, Haryon Legolas."

"Le suilon , Hiril Naerdiel." ( Greetings, Lady Naerdiel) He glanced at the young elleth in wonder… he had not known that Glorfindel had a child. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Just then he noticed the twins and his gaze turned almost frightening. "If I may be excused, my lord, I wish to have a discussion with Elladan and Elrohir."

Knowing fully well what the discussion would be about, Glorfindel nodded in acceptance.

"Mára aurë, Legolas." ( Hello Legolas ) Elladan laughed upon seeing the prince approach "May I be of assistance?"

"Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?" Legolas asked in a dark voice. "This ball will be the death of me."

"Oh, but mellon- nîn ," Elrohir joined in "You haven't shown yourself in Rivendell in such a long time, that we had to throw a ball in your honor. We know how much you like them."

"Indeed." He muttered darkly "I have yet to meet one elleth in Rivendell, except your sister of course, who does not fawn over me because of my crown."

"You have just met her, mellon-nîn." Elladan said glancing in Naerdiel's direction.

"The lady Naerdiel?" Legolas asked "I did not know that Lord Glorfindel had wed. Though upon meeting her I feel as if I caused her great offense although I have never met her before in my life."

"He has not." Elrohir said "Glorfindel found her on the banks of Bruinen three decades ago and raised her as his own daughter. She does not remember her past and her parents haven't been found. She is still a mystery to us." He said in a serious voice then laughed "And without knowing you have caused the lady great offense, mellon-nîn. She is to take the trial to join the guards in three days time and your ball prevented her from attending practice."

"She is to join the guards? But…" Legolas started, but was cut off by the other twin.

"Believe me she'll win a spot with flying flags. She is a great fighter and I believe would give even you a run for your money should you challenge her in archery. Her father trained her himself and the elleth is a natural."

"I see…" the prince trailed off.

The hours passed and the celebration began. Naerdiel tried her hardest to enjoy herself and please her father, however she was failing miserably in the first aspect. She danced, talked to other elleths and enjoyed the music, but the ball held little interest to her. At some point she rose from her seat and left for the balcony of the room. In front of it, with its branches gently touching the banister stood an old oak tree, one she had climbed many times as a child. The thoughts to climb on the rail and jumped in it crossed her mind, but just as she was about to do so a voice full of mirth chuckled behind her.

"I do not think that is advisable, hiril- nîn." Legolas silently laughed.

"And why not, prince Legolas." She raised an eyebrow.

"Please, just Legolas. I am perfectly sure that you are capable of escaping from the ball in such a manner, however you are forgetting one little fact… your dress would be ruined."

"Oh." Naerdiel blushed and nodded, but added "It wouldn't be the first one, though."

"Somehow I do not doubt it." Legolas smiled than added "To be quite honest, I would love nothing more than to escape this ball, however I cannot and I am sure your father would not be glad if you would either."  
"I know." She sighed "But it is suffocating. And all those…" she huffed angrily. She had wanted to say '… those idiots that sweet talk to me hoping that ada would make them higher in rank', but stopped in time. She hadn't exactly acted as a lady since the prince came and she dreaded that she had left a wrong impression.

"I understand." He said simply. " Have you not seen all the elleths that fawn over me just to brag later that the 'Prince Of Mirkwood' showed them attention. I guess it is a curse that are fathers are so well-known. I honestly envy Elladan and Elrohir…" he chuckled .

"Now who would have the courage to approach those two after all the rumors of their past pranks?" Naerdiel nodded and smiled. "Some say that they even dared to pour ice cold water on Lord Elrond's head."

"Some say..." Legolas smirked ", but I've seen it. Although it should be mentioned that they were but 20 winters at that time and their target was their nanny."

Naerdiel laughed imagining the scene, then glanced back at the ball room. They had stayed outside too long.

"I believe we should return to the ball before they send a search party for us."

Legolas nodded and offered her his arm to walk her back. The elleth accepted smiling and both returned, not knowing that thus a future friendship had blossomed, one that would, in time face many adversities.


	5. Interlude

_**A/N I wasn't in the mood to write a new chapter so I am posting a small Interlude with a discussion between Legolas and Naerdiel before the trials as next chapter will skip ahead many years. Thank you once more for your reviews and I hope you'll continued reading the story. As usual Tolkien is the master; I am but a humble servant who is borrowing his charries.**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories: Tears of sorrow  
_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Interlude: Discussions

~ 3 days later ~

Naerdiel woke up early that day, although the trials for joining the guards didn't start until a couple of hours later. She dressed quickly, choosing her everyday training clothes: dark green velvet leggings, a white inner tunic and an emerald outer tunic above it. She put on her black suede boots and clasped her cloak around her neck, then left the house. Unsure what to do as she didn't want to tire herself before the trials actually began she walked over to her favorite oak tree and climbed in it. She was nervous, she could admit that to herself, but above all she feared…

Suddenly she snapped out of her musings… a familiar golden haired ellon was slowly approaching her tree, lost in his own thoughts. He took a seat at the bottom of the oak tree and started to hum a song. Not exactly in the mood to chat, Naerdiel tried to make herself as silent as possible, but her plans were thwarted by a woodpecker who decided to share the tree with the elleth. Trying to make room for the little bird to find food, Naerdiel lost her footing and stumbled, almost falling off the tree.

Upon seeing her grasp the branches like there is no tomorrow, the elven prince started laughing merrily, ignoring the dirty looks Naerdiel was giving him.

"Stop your snickering, Your Highness." She snapped annoyed and jumped off the tree, landing swiftly next to him.

"Excuse me, my lady. The image was too humorous to resist." Legolas smiled and asked her "What are you doing up so early? The sun just rose… even the birds are asleep."

"I am making sure I will not be sleepy at the trials." She said vaguely.

"Of course…" The ellon nodded and threw her a curious glance.

"What are you suggesting?" she huffed "That I am nervous about the upcoming trials?"

"Not at all." He smiled "After what I've seen at our training you're quite capable of holding your own against most of the best trained ellons out there. No I think something else is disturbing you."

Naerdiel threw him an amused glance… now why could he read her so well?

"Most of those who are taking to exam to join the guards believe that an elleth shouldn't even learn how to wield a sword, let alone use it in battle. They think I am there to satisfy some childish desire to fight, not because I truly want to protect Rivendell. And above all their idea is that I am allowed to do this only because my father is who he is. I'm just worried that I'll mess something up and prove them right."

"I believe that highly improbable…" Legolas started.

"But…"

"And even if you mess something up, you miss a target or lose one of the fights you'll have other chances to prove your worth. Nobody will think any less of you, at least not those who really matter." He smiled at her and added "However I am confident you'll make the guards otherwise I'll be surely disappointed to have tied in archery with a mere elleth." He mocked her and ended.

Naerdiel laughed and challenged him.

"Well, let us see if you can get your revenge till the trials start."

Legolas did manage to get his revenge then; however his words came true and Naerdiel finished the trial with high marks thus becoming one of the guards. Still life held many other quests for the young elleth until she would prove herself to everyone including herself.


	6. Ambush

_**A/N Here is the next chapter of the story. At this point the time will coincide to the one in the books and I will be using both the movies and the books to write the plot. As of now I am sure at least one fact will be based on the book aka the forging of Andúril. I honestly find the whole thing with Elrond in Rohan far-fetched and pointless.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. See the lawyers over there *points to lawyers* they agree with me.**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter IV: Ambush

~ 150 years later ~

Strange and troublesome news reached Lord Elrond in Rivendell, news brought by some of his kinsman who had traveled near the Shire: the Nine had left their accursed land and traveled far to the land of the hobbits. Such news were startling so the Lord sent Glorfindel, one of his most trusted captains to search for a certain hobbit in the wild. Few knew of the importance of his quest; Elrond could only hope the hobbit had encountered some unexpected help otherwise he would be no match for the Black Riders.

However someone else had to see whether trouble was stirring near home or not… therefore he called Naerdiel and sent her to lead a small troop in the north part of the Trollshaws. The elleth had proven herself many times on the battlefield and had become a captain to the amusement of some, the pride of others and the dismay of many. However her title had been well earned and none dared argue with the Lord of Rivendell.

Their party was made of eleven: ten archers and herself. As soon as they reached the borders of the Trollshaws they dismounted.

"M' lady." One of the eldest warriors said "We should leave the horses here. We would attract less attention by ourselves."

"I agree." Naerdiel said and patted her black mare, Riniel. "Guide the others to safety and come swiftly when I call." She whispered to her horse. Riniel neighed and dashed away, the other horses following.

"Do you think we will encounter any foes in the woods, Captain?" another elf asked, his eyes mirroring eagerness for battle.

"I surely hope not, Fingon." Naerdiel smiled "We are too few to withstand a serious attack and these woods are supposed to be inhabited by trolls not orcs."

"'tis a shame. I was looking forward to some action."

A dark feeling brushed over the elleth when Fingon said those words as if they would surely come true.

"Be careful what you wish, Fingon." The other ellon chided him friendly. "Last time you had to recover after being hit by an arrow."

"And two times ago you suffered a more serious wound, Thalion, but that hasn't stopped you." Fingon retorted.

"Be quiet you two." Naerdiel snapped. "We do not wish to give ourselves away before we actually enter the forest."

"Yes, Captain." They said.

The party walked in the woods, being careful not to make any noise that could alert any possible foes that dwelt there. They had been sent to explore the land, not rush head first in a battle. However things wouldn't go as planned; as soon as they had gotten deeper into the woods a faint noise caught their attention, one that was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

"M' lady Captain." Fingon said "I believe trouble has found us." At the same time a new sound came from behind them; the elves understood they would soon be caught in an ambush as there was no way to back away from whatever was coming.

A foul smell tainted the air and heavy footsteps approached the elven party accompanied by screams and loud cries. Orcs, more than two dozens by the sound of it, surrounded Naerdiel and her kin.

"We are outnumbered, m' lady." Thalion pointed out.

"It appears so." Naerdiel said coldly. "We have no choice but to fight our way through. Show them no mercy." She cried out as she withdrew her long knives from their sheets. They had been especially made for her when she had become a Captain at the order of her father. Along with them she had received a beautiful sword with a red gem encrusted in its tilt named Fainauriel ( white fire ) which she had left at home in order not to hinder her movements. Flashes of silver flared in the air as she brought her blades down upon the enemy cutting them left and right, their filthy blood staining the trees of the forest.

The odds have started to turn in their favor; Naerdiel ran left and right aiding those of her company who were in need thus receiving her fair shade of gashes and shallow cuts. Suddenly she noticed one of the youngest members of her party fall to his knees; Lindur had joined them for the first time on this mission and she had allowed him to despite his lack of experience because it was supposed to be a scouting mission. However now he was wounded and one of the orcs that were still alive was about to deal the final blow. Knowing fully well she would meet the orc's attack head first, the elleth jumped between her kinsman and the enemy.

The orc raised his mace and brought it down just as Naerdiel's knife slashed the creature's chest open. Unable to dodge, the mace came down crashing upon her left arm, raised for protection; the enemy fell down dead, at the same time the elleth gave an anguished cry of pain, her knees buckling under her.

Around her the cry of the battle had died down… the orcs had meant to surprise the elves and slaughter them without mercy, but their plan backfired and now the remaining ones were fleeing the woods to escape alive, not knowing they would soon come across the ever vigil guards of Rivendell.

"M' Lady." Fingon came by her side, his features bent with worry. He had sustained few injuries and all of them minor, as Naerdiel was relieved to notice.

"I am fine, Fingon." The elleth hissed in pain. "Check on Lindur, he is wounded far gravely than me."

"Thalion is taking care of him, m' lady. I am to tend to you."

"There is little you can do. My arm is broken otherwise I have not sustained serious injuries. What about the others?"

"None cam unscathed, but none are gravely injured expect for the young ellon. We should return to Rivendell."

"Yes and we shall." Naerdiel said and sat up with the help of her kinsman. She then turned to Thalion and asked. "How is he, Thalion?"

"Not well, Captain. The wound is deep and I can't stop the bleeding. We must make haste if we wish to save him."

"And thus we shall…" she nodded and Thalion picked the young ellon up. They hastily made their way to the edge of the forest and Naerdiel whistled once calling the horses to her. Soon Riniel and the others came galloping to their masters; the elves quickly mounted, the ones with less serious wounds helping the others and even sharing their horse to make sure the others did not fall.

They marched towards Rivendell and soon they were all in the Houses of Healing, laying Lindur on a bed and waiting as the healers tended to him. The same healer that took care of Naerdiel years ago came to see her arm and tended to it, tying it in a cast.

"You must not take the cast away for a month otherwise the bone will no heal properly." The healer said and the elleth grunted "That means no patrolling the borders, Naerdiel."

Said captain glared, but nodded in agreement.

"I will go see to the others now." The healer left.

Naerdiel rose and went to report everything to Lord Elrond who listened gravely at what she told him.

"A shadow is spreading over the land, Naerdiel. A shadow that all must fight before the end. Go and rest, captain, you've certainly deserved it."

Naerdiel bowed and left the room. She went to her favorite spot in the whole city, an angel shaped fountain shadowed by an old tree. There she sat on a bench and pondered over the many things that had happened, but above all blessed the luck that had guided them in the Trollmarshes to intercept the orcs before they reached her father. If only Lindur would make it out of this danger…

She closed her eyes and drifted away until soft footsteps caught her attention. She looked around her and saw a figure she had not seen in many years; the same long, fair hair, the same azure eyes and the same smile- Legolas had once more returned to Rivendell.

"Suilaid haryon Legolas." ( Greetings prince Legolas ) she smiled softly.

"Suilaid, hiril Naerdiel." ( Greeting lady Naerdiel ). Although many years had passed since they had first met the still liked to tease each other by using reverential forms of greeting.

"You look terrible." He frowned taking into account her broken arm and numerous visible gashes.

"Tancave." ( Certainly ) "One tends to do so after encountering two dozen orcs and having a party of only ten.

"This sounds like a story to share with a friend." He said disturbed and took a seat next to her.

"Indeed." She nodded and started her tale…


	7. The Council

_**A/N I'm glad you like my portrayal of Glorfindel jada. He doesn't really appear much in the trilogy so I had to improvise. And yeah Boromir ain't going to be all evil and that; honestly I like Boromir and I was really sad when I first read the book and he died. Here is another interlude for you guys and next chapter will probably be posted later today.**_

_**Thank you for your review PixieAlice. I'm glad you liked the story so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: *points to lawyers* Think they'd be here if this was mine?**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter V: The Council

"And that's how everything went…" Naerdiel finished her story.

"Never before have I heard of so many orcs in the Trollshaws. Usually those woods are peaceful enough and the Dunedain guard them so that no ill shall befall the Shire folk. 'tis strange indeed."

"Yes, it is." The elleth nodded "Imagine our surprise when we have been ambushed. We had expected an evil of a different nature. But enough of this… the day is bleak as it is. Come, tell me what brings you to Rivendell. We have not seen you in this city for the last ten years."

"I fear that I too bring evil news…" Legolas sighed " and you shall hear them soon enough. I heard Lord Elrond whishes to summon a council where many tides shall be discussed."

Suddenly Alassëa came running in their direction, a worried look upon her face.

"M' lady, your father has returned. Aragorn in accompanying him together with three of the little people. A forth one has been rushed to the Houses of Healing."

"Thank you." Naerdiel rose and together with Legolas headed to meet her father. Ten days he had been gone in pursuit of his query and now the elleth was eager for some answers, which were unlikely to get. Legolas on the other hand was eager to meet his human friend again. Soon enough the two came into view accompanied by three Halflings.

"Greetings." She smiled and then turned to the hobbits "Welcome to Rivendell. I am Naerdiel; it is a pleasure to meet others of your race. I have not had that fortune since meeting Bilbo."

The three hobbits blushed and introduced themselves… the one named Sam anxiously asked where "Mr. Frodo" was and dashed in the direction, not losing another second. For the other two a maid came and led them to their rooms.

Knowing that Legolas most likely wanted to spent some time with Aragorn whom he hadn't seen in a long time, Naerdiel asked her father to join her for a walk. The ellon agreed as he too had many questions to ask.

"What happened?" he asked taking into account her wounded state.

"Orcs… we were ambushed in the Trollshaws." Once again Naerdiel told the story; Glorfindel's look darkened as he heard the evil news his daughter had brought. Orcs were rare in those woods, but this time they had been more than a dozen.

"What about you, ada? I heard one of the hobbits was injured; what evil had befallen him?" she asked eager for some answers at last.

"He was wounded by a Morgul blade. The Nine have been on their tails since they had left Bree. Thank Eru for Aragorn otherwise they would have been caught and Middle Earth would have been lost to darkness. But now is not the time for such tales… I am weary and I am more than sure that you haven't rested either since returning from your battle. Come iell- nîn ( my daughter ), let us rest. Do not worry for the young archer. I am sure Lindur will make it, he is a strong ellon."

That night had been as bleak as the day for Naediel… her nightmares, the ones that had completely vanished more than a century ago and to whom she had paid little care since then had returned full force.

_Children were playing in the garden of a tall house, somewhere near a forest. The house was built in a curious way, unlike anything the elleth had seen. The children were all very young; boys and girls alike they were chasing each other around playing tag. Suddenly one of the youngest girls fell, bruising her knee and started crying._

_"Let's do something else." An older boy said "This is dangerous for the little ones."_

_"Let's listen to a story." A girl piped in._

_"But how? Lady Kathleen went to town and Mr. Hendricks never does anything for us, he's so grumpy." The boy said._

_"Maia can read." Another girl joined in. "Let her read for us." _

_"Me?" A shy girl with emerald eyes stammered "But, I'm not that good."_

_"Yes you are. And you got that pretty book from Miss Mary when you turned eight. Let's see what it is about." _

_"Ok." The girl smiled and ran to the house, entering it swiftly. On her way to the library where she had left her book she came across another boy who was playing with a lit candle._

_"Be careful with that Chris."_

_"Mind your own business, Maia." Chris retorted angrily._

_The girl shook her head and ran further… finally she reached the library and climbed on a small stool to get her book from a higher shelf. She gazed at the book happily being one of her few present. It had a black cover with a green ring on it and the shape of an eye. She opened the book and started reading a little forgetting to return outside… suddenly she smelt smoke. The girl tried to get out of the room, but as soon as she made it to the hallway she was startled to see a wall of flame in front of her… she ran back, trying to escape the flames that were getting closer and closer to her. She tripped and fell…_

Naerdiel woke up with a jolt, her heart beating rapidly. She hadn't had this dream in such a long time that she had thought it would never resurface. Still she had been wrong and now her past was knocking at her door demanding attention. The elleth went to sleep hoping that the dreams would go away… yet they didn't; they continued haunting her four more days until the hobbit Frodo Baggins woke up and the council was summoned.

Many had joined it; elves from Rivendell, Legolas representing Mirkwood ( she had found the grave news her friend had brought: the creature Gollum had escaped and none of the elven archers had been able to capture it again ), dwarfs from the Lonely Mountain, the son of the steward of Gondor, Boromir, representing his home, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo and many others. Both she and her father had been invited to join the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond started "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," he glanced at each of them then turned his eyes towards the hobbit "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up and slowly walked to the pedestal where he placed a simple gold ring… no markings could be seen on it to make it different from others, yet Naerdiel could swear she heard it whisper dark promises to her.

"So it is true," one said.

"The doom of men," one of the dwarves added.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand," the man from Gondor stood up and said "Isildur's bane is found." He reached for the pedestal and Lord Elrond stood to stop him, but Gandalf beat him to it.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," the istar chanted and Naerdiel shut her eyes tightly as a cold feeling rushed over her. Images of her nightmares ran before her eyes and her whole body started shivering.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond stated calmly, although an edge could be heard in his voice.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said sitting once again.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" the man said pacing up and down.

"Have you not listened to what has been discussed?" Glorfindel remarked angrily.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" the man continued paying no heed to the elven lord.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said calmly and Naerdiel mentally cheered… here was a sensible man.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The other man spat. The elleth almost jumped to her feet in anger, but Legolas beat her to it.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the gondorian asked in surprise.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished.

"Havo dad, Legolas. (Sit down, Legolas)." Aragorn interfered.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the man said before he took a seat once again, unaware of the dangerous glares that Naerdiel was throwing him.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf ended the discussion. "One can carry he ring for many years without fully understanding its power, but those who try to use it fell into the darkness brought forth by its power." The istar added.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a gruff voice of a dwarf asked as he stood and swung his axe on the pedestal.

"Do not do that." Naerdiel addressed the dwarf warningly, but to no avail. He chose to ignore her; the weapon shattered and the force of the impact threw the elf backwards.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by the force of our weapons or the flames of a normal fire." She added remembering the tales her father had thought her about the One Ring.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond nodded.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." The gondorian said again.

"One does not need the thousand men to bring down a reign of darkness." Glorfindel interfered. "A wise plan and a cunning approach can turn the wheel in our favor."

"It is folly. None can pass the Black Gates except those who serve the Great Eye." Boromir cried out.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled as he stood. The dwarf stood again and looked at Legolas angrily.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" the dwarf demanded.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" the man asked as he stood from his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli cried. "Never trust an elf!" Naerdiel rolled her eyes as she watched the scene.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yelled as he tried to stop the argument.

'Males, all of them.' Naerdiel sighed and lookup up as she heard a frail voice say:

"I will take it."

The elleth understood it was time to finally step in. She rose from her seat, walked towards the pedestal stopping a few steps from it and cried out at the top of her lungs:

"Will you all just shut up!" Everyone froze and turned around to see who had shouted. "Good… now will you please try to act like civilized people and not a band of mindless orcs?" she asked. "Thank you." She huffed and glared at them. "Now I believe Frodo wants to say something." The elleth ignored the amused glances her father and Lord Elrond were throwing her.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though . . . I do not know the way." Frodo said and looked at everyone.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said with a pained expression on his face as he put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said and walked over, kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword," He stood up and stood behind the hobbit.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said and walked to the others.

"And my axe." Gimli joined in, not wanting to seem inferior to an elf.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir joined them as well.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind the bushes "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam came running and said in an apparently stern voice.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said bemused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" two new figures appeared and the younger hobbits joined in "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

"Nine companions." Lord Elrond said, "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great." Pippin exclaimed "Where are we going?"

Upon seeing the Fellowship Naerdiel had an idea… one which her father will be horrified to hear about. Smirking to herself she waited till everyone had left and went to talk with Lord Elrond. After all her idea might just work.


	8. Decisions

_**A/N Once again thank you for your review jada. I will think about your idea; I also agree that Haldir shouldn't have died, heck he had no reason to be at Helm's Deep in the first place, but that's that. Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter VI: Decisions

"My lord…" Naerdiel started. How could she phrase what she was about to ask without meeting an absolute refusal from the start? "What would happen should, Eru forbid, one of the members fall during the trip? I know there are nine of them, but there are few who could take leadership… And I think someone should keep an eye open for the steward's son, the pull of the ring is stronger for him having lived under the shadow so long."

"Where are you going with this conversation, Naerdiel. Not idle do you state your point of view and I am sure you have something to request of me." The Lord gazed at her sternly.

"I believe someone else should join them… a tenth member. In case some ill befalls the Fellowship and they need one more person to continue their journey." Naerdiel said and added in her mind 'Plus they're all males and that cannot be good for any journey as perilous as this. And Legolas will lose no opportunity to jump at GImli's throat.'

"And whom do you have in mind?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"I humbly ask you to relive me of my duties as Captain of the guards and allow me to join them."

The look on Elrond's face was priceless; Naerdiel would have laughed had she had the time, but she knew she would have to think fast and convince the elven lord.

"I am one of the best archers and swordsman in Rivendell, you know that. They may need another person to aid them in battle; the hobbits although brave might prove to be of little help. Also they need some balanced, they would be at each others' throats should a misunderstanding occur. You have seen how they behaved at the council today."

"It is true." Elrond nodded. "That was quite an impressive shout. But despite that, Naerdiel it is a perilous journey…"

"I understand, but I have another reason why I wish to attend it." She had to take out the big guns now "My nightmares have returned…"

"Your nightmares? But you hadn't had one in over a century."

"They returned at the same time the Ringbearer came to Rivendell. The One Ring somehow triggered them again, I am sure of it. This quest may be the only way for me to unlock my past as I fear that if the ring shall be destroyed, my memories will die with it. Please, my lord, I beg you reconsider. You know I shall not prove to be a hindrance to the quest; if anything I may be able to aid them should the occasion occur. My intuition usually proves to be right. "

"Very well." Elrond nodded "You shall be the tenth member of this quest if and only if your father agrees."

"But I am no longer an elfling…" she muttered furiously.

"No you are not. However I shall be stuck with a furious Glorfindel should his daughter leave on this quest without his consent and not you. It would be a shame should I make it out of the War of the Ring alive only to be throttled by my own captain."

"Yes, my lord." The elleth bowed and went to search for her father. Now the real trouble began.

Naerdiel found her father reading a book in their library. Much of her childhood had been spent there standing on her ada's knees as he read her books or told her tales from times long ago. She grew up with the tale of Beren and Lúthien, cried for those who had fallen at Nírnaeth Arnoediad and listened enchanted how Eärendil and his wife Elwingsailed to Valinor.

"Ada…" she called softly to make her presence known. As soon as her father's gaze met her eyes she sat down on a chair next to him. Truthfully she did not want to be parted from him, but knew fully well that it was her last chance to find the truth about her past. "I wish to talk to you about something."

The elven lord gazed at his daughter and noticed how the years had passed. Gone was the small elfling that he had found on the banks of the river; a grown elleth stood in front of him, both lady and warrior. All that he had wished for had come true… but he knew that a bitter parting shall follow.

"You wish to join them, do you not, iell?" he asked with a pained expression on his face. "I have seen your determination at the council, the same that flared in your eyes before you joined the guards. I know you, child, better than yourself sometimes. What I wish to know is why…"

"I…" she trailer off heartbroken to have saddened her father. Tears flew freely on her face as she looked at him "I'm sorry, ada. My nightmares came back… I thought it was over, that I'll be able to live here peacefully and never have to wonder about my past anymore, but I was wrong. The mystery is still haunting me; this quest may be the only way to find out the truth… I never wanted to pain you so."

Glorfindel rose and drew his daughter in a tight hug as he did when she was little and would come to him, scared by some unknown presence in her life.

"Oh, iell." He chuckled bitterly "When you'll have children of your own you'll understand my pain. I would have liked to keep you near me a little longer before your wings grew and you left home, but I guess it didn't go as I planned. I am proud of you, I want you to know this. I will not stop you from pursuing your past, nor will I think less of you if you do not find what you seek. Join them and may the valar be with you."

"Hannon le. Gerich meleth nîn, ada. ( Thank you. You have all my love father )

"Tancave ( certainly ). Till you shall meet the right ellon." Glorfindel laughed.

The two spent a few hours in each other's company knowing well than in a month's time, as soon as Narsil was forged once more and the preparations finished they would part for a long time. In the end Naerdiel left for the stables to groom her mare and Glorfindel added:

"You'd better tell the elven princeling that he'd better take care of you."

"Ada!" Naediel laughed. "What did poor Legolas do? He's my friend not my guard. Besides I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can…" the elven lord smiled eyeing her cast with an amused glance. "But I'd prefer to know that someone who actually thinks before he rushed into action is watching over you."

The elleth simply laughed and walked towards the stables. Riniel was waiting patiently for her, so she took a brush and started grooming the mare's black fur.

"I'll be leaving you alone for a while, Rini." Naerdiel sighed "But before I leave I'll set you free. I may need you at one point and I trust you to know when and come swiftly."

The mare neighed and leaned her head towards her master's hand to be petted. Naerdiel simply laughed and indulged the horse. Suddenly the doors of the stable were opened and Boromir entered heading for his horse.

"Greetings, my lady." He said to her "I hear you are to join us in our quest." He said with a certain edge in his voice.

"Indeed, I shall."

"Is it normal amongst the elven folk for the elleths to march to battle? Personally I find it highly surprising." There was a certain curiosity in his voice and she decided not to consider herself offended.

"Nay, my lord. However having been raised by a warrior has its share of advantages and disadvantages. I can use the sword as well as I can use the needle. I can assure you I shall not be a hindrance."

"I did not mean to offend you, my lady. After your display at the council today, I would fear to get on your bad side." He chuckled "I was merely curious."

"There are few female warriors, 'tis true, but those that are have fought hard to gain their title." She said softly.

" And what is your title, my lady?" he asked.

"Captain of the guards." She said putting the brush aside and leaving the bewildered man behind. Laughing all the way she headed towards her tree and jumped in it; closing her eyes, she decided to listen to the song of nature and relax. Lulled by the wind she soon fell asleep…


	9. Second Interlude

_**A/N I'm glad you like my portrayal of Glorfindel jada. He doesn't really appear much in the trilogy so I had to improvise. And yeah Boromir ain't going to be all evil and that; honestly I like Boromir and I was really sad when I first read the book and he died. Here is another interlude for you guys and next chapter will probably be posted later today.**_

_**Thank you for your review PixieAlice. I'm glad you liked the story so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: *points to lawyers* Think they'd be here if this was mine?**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Interlude: Memories

_A blizzard was raging outside as a hooded woman carrying a small bundle in her arms made her way through the snow. The bundle was slowly moving and a soft cry could be heard now and then. Suddenly a house came into view and the woman hurried, hoping to reach it before the snow worsened. Soon enough, her wishes came true… the woman knocked at the door and waited._

_An elderly man opened it and gasped in surprise seeing the hooded figure._

_"Good gracious Mary, what are you doing here on this dreadful weather? Come in before you freeze to death!" The man stepped from the doorstep allowing Mary to come inside. They walked towards the living room where Mary took a seat next to the fire still holding the bundle in her arms._

_"Who is that?" the man asked spotting the bundle and moving the cover to reveal a small baby of no more than one year old. Wide emerald eyes gazed at the man and the baby giggled._

_"This is Maia…" the woman sighed "Her parents were murdered."_

Suddenly Naerdiel jerked up, waking up from her dream. The sudden movement proved to be most unwise as she was still perched in a tree. Unfortunately she lost her balance and fell. She knew climbing an oak tree with a broken arm had been unwise, but as she fell she dreaded to find out what landing on a broken arm would be like. Luckily she would never find out as she landed on something soft that broke her fall.

"Argh." A muffed voice cried and she quickly got off said person to observe that she had used Legolas as pillow to break her fall.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled as she helped the poor ellon stand.

"I'm sure you are." Legolas grunted arranging his clothes. "Honestly, mellon- nîn, in all the long years I have known you I have reached two conclusions: you must be the only clumsy elf in all of Arda and two: trees really hate you."

" 'tis nothing like that." She grunted and sat down near the tree. "I fell asleep…I had a dream…" she knew Legolas would know what she was talking about, after all when they had first met her sleep was still being haunted by them.

"But, it's been over a century since…" Legolas frowned in confussion.

"The One Ring triggered them… I started dreaming again when Frodo arrived to Rivendell. But, this one was new, that's why it startled me… I was a mere baby in it. I was being brought by a woman to the house I've dreamt before… they said a name. I think my name was Maia…" she sighed.

"Maybe you'll find out more soon." Legolas placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I heard you are to join the Fellowship as well…" he smirked at her "Do you not trust we will be able to handle the quest by ourselves?"

"Are you joking?" she laughed her good mood having returned "Did you not see what happened at the council? You would be at each other's throats. Especially you and Gimli. You need balance in that group, mellon- nîn and only I can bring it."

Laughing as well, Legolas nodded. Hours passed swiftly, but the two friends remained in each other's company enjoying some tranquil moments before the storm would come.


	10. On the road

_**A/N For those who are reading the story I have changed certain things about the 7th chapter, but not critical details. Also as an answer to your review Elf Reborn and your opinion that her argument was immature, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't I cannot state this without being biased. However as you have read the story please keep in mind that 180 years had passed since she came to Rivendell and her memories have not returned despite being aided by Glorfindel and Elrond. On the contrary her dreams simply faded away. As the arrival of the ring triggered her memories it is natural for her to want to aid the Fellowship even if it is for a selfish reason. And she is a warrior therefore her presence will not jeopardize the quest and it is not like her dreams have her screaming in the middle of the night. Maybe it is written from a teen mindset, but I am a teen therefore I can only imagine my stories from the point of view I have so far. I am trying to develop my writing as I go.**_

_**Thank you for your review PixieAlice. I'm glad you liked the story so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: *points to lawyers* Think they'd be here if this was mine?**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter VII: On the road

A month and a half had passed; the Fellowship was set to leave Rivendell the following day. The night found Naerdiel in the stables, sadly grooming her horse Riniel and sighing.

"I hate to be parted from you, Riniel." She said "We have been through many adventures together, yet here comes a quest I must make on my own." She opened the door to the stable and quietly took her beloved mare out. "It is time for you to taste freedom, my friend, as you haven't tasted it since you were but a foal. There may come a time when I shall need your aid, but till then run free."

The mare neighed and dashed off, without throwing a second glance to her master. She would be near should the elleth need her so there was no need for tearful partings.

As Naerdiel turned around to return home she noticed a tall figure watching her fondly… Glorfindel stood in the shadows waiting for his daughter to finish the task at hand.

"Ada…" the elleth whispered.

"I have something for you, iell. Something I found with you when I discovered you on the banks of the river, but haven't told you until now." He handed her a book with a black cover.

"'tis the book from my dream." She gasped "The one I was reading when everything caught fire."

"It may be it, I cannot tell... only you can. Its pages are blank… both me and Lord Elrond have opened it many time hoping it would reveal a clue to your past. I feel that you must take it with you tomorrow…" He trailed off "Be safe and return home." He added as he drew his daughter into a hug.

The following day cam swiftly, faster then those who were to take part in the most perilous journey of their lives would have wanted. Accompanied only by the pony Bill who was to carry some of their bags, the Fellowship left the safe sanctuary of the Last Homely Home and stepped into the wild. Near the Ford of Bruinen they left the Road as their course took them west of the Misty Mountains for many miles. Gandalf walked first, and then Aragorn who knew the land well… last came the two elves as their keen eyes would be their rearguard. The weather was dreadful and chilly, as a cold wind came from the mountains blowing harshly over the Company. Although they were clad well, warmth eluded them making it hard for them to rest, as scarcely as they had to in the hollow parts of the land.

The hobbits grew weary easily and stumbled in their way… they seldom stopped and that only when they were sure there would be no way to continue their road.

At last, fourteen days since they had started their journey the weather changed and the sun showed itself from within the clouds. Although the temperature was still low, the pale golden sphere cheered them and raised their spirits. They came to a halt on a stony plain where Boromir brought it upon himself to teach the younger hobbits swordplay. Naerdiel took a seat next to Gandalf and asked gently:

"What is our course? I see we have reached the borders of Hollin…" she trailed off.

"We shall continue our road along the Misty Mountains. If luck is on our side the Gap of Rohan will be open."

"But what if it is watched?" Legolas, who had silently crept next to Naerdiel, asked but the wizard gave no answer to his question. The ellon took a seat next to his friend.

"How do you fare?" he asked her.

"As well as any can fare I reckon. I joined this journey to find answers yet they have been eluding me for the time being. I have not found another key to my locked past since that dream in Rivendell. I suppose I should not rush things that shouldn't be rushed."

"Why does your past matter so much to you? You have spent the last 180 years in Rivendell and that has become your home."

"It has, it is true, but I wish to know where my roots lie. Even Aragorn before he was told of his heritage felt something was amiss, something was hidden from him. This is how I fell and that is why I wish to find out everything."

"I understand…" the ellon nodded.

They stood in silence gazing at the company and taking into account what was happening around them: Gandalf telling Gimli he would not dare take the path through Moria if he had no other chance, Aragorn watching amused as Merry and Pippin tackled Boromir to the ground and Frodo discussing something with Sam. Suddenly their attention turned to a dark form upon the sky.

"What is that?" Sam asked pointing towards the black mass.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli retorted.

"That is no cloud…" Naerdiel gasped.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir said in alarm.

"They are crebains." The elleth cried out at the same time with Legolas. "Crebain from Dunland."

"Hide." Aragorn urged everyone and they ran to the safest shelter they could find. Aragorn grabbed the bags and ran to the place where Frodo and Sam hid in a gap between the boulders. Naerdiel quickly ran and threw herself under a thick crown of thistle, hiding from the dreadful birds that circled the place crowing maddening, before leaving the place. The elleth waited till there was no danger then left her hiding place. She glanced at Gandalf, knowing well that their previous road was unusable now.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf answered to her unspoken question. "Do not light any fires on our way should they not be needed… we must keep our presence hidden."

"Bitter cold awaits us on the peaks of the mountain," Boromir said "if not worse. Our need for secrecy may prove that have to battle the need to remain alive and not die frozen in the high places of the mountain."

"I understand your worry, Boromir." Gandalf answered "Should it come to a matter of life and death we shall use the wood and light a fire, but not a moment sooner."

They sidetracked from their chosen road and started climbing a steep slope… a thick blanket of snow covered their feet and the little ones soon started shivering madly. All of a sudden a grunt was heard and Frodo, having lost his footing, rolled down the hill a couple of feet just to be met and stopped by Aragorn. The ring fell in the snow and Boromir picked it up, pausing a bit to look at the Ring before returning it to its owner at Aragorn's urges.

"The hold is growing strong on Boromir." Naerdiel told Gandalf. "Too long has he lived under the threat of the shadow." She added.

"It is true, but he is a strong man. He will fight this evil and conquer it before the end." The wizard reassured her.

"If you are sure of this…" the elleth said doubtful.

"Never lose hope, Naerdiel. It is the worst fate that can befall someone. When one loses hope, one loses the desire to live." The wizard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gazed at her knowingly, then moved on.

As they walked ahead the cliffs the weather turned treacherous and vile; a blizzard blew over them and the little ones were almost buried into the snow. Despite having the luxury of being able to walk on the snow, both elves felt the cold bite of the weather. Legolas was gazing forward, focusing on something unseen to the rest.

"I hear something…" Naerdiel muttered to herself.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas cried over the roaring wind and Gandalf confirmed that it was Saruman. A loud rumble shook the mountain and rocks started falling over the company… Legolas quickly grabbed Naerdiel bringing her to safety near the mountain and far from the edge.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)" Gandalf shouted against the wind, but to no avail.

"We cannot continue this way." Legolas cried out. "We must return."

"Let us take the Gap of Rohan then the road to my city." Boromir yelled over the wind.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard…" Aragorn answered, but before anyone could come with another idea Gimli said:

"Another road lies ahead of us. If we cannot go above the mountain, let us go under it, let us go through the mines of Moria."

Both elves stood frozen as they waited for an answer… none knew what hid in the deep dungeons of the Earth or what evil had befallen the mines, an evil that drew Durin's folk from their homes and chased them from the depths of the earth.

"We cannot take the mines…" Naerdiel tried, but Gandalf turned to Frodo and said:

"Let the Ringbearer decide."

"The mines are dangerous." She tried again, but Boromir interfered.

"Staying here will mean the death of the hobbits… they won't make it over the mountain." The elleth glanced at Merry and Pippin, noticing they were half frozen. But the mines were perilous…

"We shall go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"So be it…" the wizard nodded and led everyone off the mines and towards the entrance to the Mines of Moria.


	11. Walls of Moria

**_A/N I may be taking a two or three day break after this chapter because I have some exams that demand all my attention therefore the next chapter will be out on Friday or Saturday most likely. Enjoy ^^_**

_**Thank you for your review PixieAlice. I'm glad you liked the story so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: *points to lawyers* Think they'd be here if this was mine?**_

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter VII: Walls of Moria

Their journey stopped upon seeing two tall trees; mighty they towered over the Company, their branches still strong and living twisting like hands in the blowing wind, standing like sentinels guarding a forbidden road.

"Here ends the land of Hollin, called Eregion by the elves." Gandalf gained everyone's attention. These holly trees were planted to show the road to the Mines of Moria in happier days when there was still close friendship between the elves and dwarves."

"It was not the Dwarves' fault that this friendship ended." Gimli said in a gruff voice.

"I have not heard it to be the elves' fault." Legolas countered.

"I have heard both," Gandalf interfered "but I beg of you lay your differences aside. I shall need you both for this task." The wizard approached the door and started studying it. At the same time Naerdiel approached Legolas.

"You should try to be kinder to Gimli." She held a hand to shush him upon seeing the revolted look on his face. "We are all on the same side and there are no enemies here. We all share the same purpose; his father did not have the best relations with yours, but that does not prevent you from stopping acting like an elfling when the dwarf is concerned. Bear that in mind…" she ended leaving her friend speechless.

"Ithildin . . .," Gandalf remarked in a low tone. "It mirrors only starlight…and moonlight." The wizard raised his staff, parting the clouds in order to allow the moonlight to shine through; the silver rays revealed a beautiful arcade engraved on the stone. An inscription lay written on the arch: "Ennyn Durin aran Moria. Pedo mellon a mino." ( Doors of Durin Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter. )

"And what does that mean?" Pippin asked in an annoyed tone. "How are you supposed to get inside?"

"Knock your head against the doors Peregrin Took and see if that shatters them, but spare me of your foolish questions and let me think." The wizard once more approached the door and started chanting in the Noble Tongue hoping to force the doors open.

Naerdiel sat down on a rock and glanced sadly around: everything was so dark and forlorn, almost dead, much different from how it had been in her father's old tales. Upon seeing her, Boromir sat next to her and asked:

"What ails you, my lady? You seem disturbed?"

" 'tis nothing… It is just that these lands were once blessed, full of laughter and joy. Then darkness claimed them and they fell under the Shadow, never to be as they were again. " 'tis said that Durin's bane still lies within these walls."

"Then let us hope we do not attract its attention while between these accursed walls. Let us hope that Durin's bane is but a legend… after all haven't Gimli's kinsman returned to Moriaa while ago?"

"Yes, but no news had reached Erebor for a long time." She sighed sadly, just when Frodo said.

"It's a riddle. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Both Gandalf and the elleth said at the same time and the walls opened revealing a dark corridor. The quickly stood up; Naerdiel smiled upon hearing Gimli describe his cousin's halls to Legolas, but her joy soon turned to horror as the stepped inside… skeletons lay covering the floor, most struck by arrows.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir said in alarm, while Naerdiel bent to examine an arrow.

"Goblins." Both elves spat at the same time.

"We should have never come here…" Boromir cried out "Now, get out of here, get out." They all turned, but just as they were to flee from the caves, thick slimy tentacles flew from the lake, grabbing Frodo and launching him in the air.

"Aragorn!" the hobbit cried in distress and both men and elves ran to his aid. Naerdiel unsheathed her knives and slashed at the beast, hoping to injure it enough to release Frodo. Finally Aragorn slashed the tentacles that held the hobbit and Boromir managed to retrieve him safely. However, just then the angered beast slashed its vines around hitting the elleth square in the chest and sending her flying into a wall. Grunting in pain she slid down and blacked out…

"Naerdiel." Legolas cried out and picked the wounded elleth up running with her inside the cave. Behind them the walls collapsed and the entranced sealed itself shut.

"Gandalf." Aragorn called "We cannot move yet. Naerdiel is injured… I must tend to her."

"We must leave this place… if my memory serves me well there should be a secret cove further on, big enough for our party to go unnoticed should anything come our way. Be on your guards… there are fouler things than orcs in the deep dungeons of Moria… the keeper of the lake is only one of many."

The nodded as they walked forward in the darkness, guided only by Gandalf whose staff radiated a pale, white light.


	12. Mines of Moria

**_A/N Here is another chapter. I am very sorry for the delay, but my muse eluded me *glares at muse trapped in a jar* She ran away to meet with Puck *grin* Anyway thank you for your reviews and once again I do not own anything *bows to the brilliance of Tolkien*_**

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter VIII: The Mines of Moria

_The elderly looking man gazed softly at the joyous one and a half year old that was running everywhere without tiring. She was one of the few children at the newly founded orphanage, but more were bound to come if years passed. Mary entered the room holding a small plate and placed it on a table._

_"Come now Maia it's time to eat." The child pouted, but allowed herself to be picked up and placed on Mary's lap as she was fed mashed vegetables._

_"She's very well behaved for her age, do you not think so Mister Hendricks?"_

_"I have some carpets that seem to think otherwise…" the man grumbled, but allowed a smile to play on his lips. "Have they found them, Mary?"_

_Miss Mary cast her eyes down knowing to whom the man was referring…_

_"No… they haven't found any tracks or leads that can take them to the murderer of this child's parents. They are useless." She cried out in anger._

_"Maybe with time…" he tried to reassure her._

_"It's been four months already. I've lost hope… how cruel can they be to kill an infant's parents for money and leave the baby all alone in this world."_

_"We should be grateful that the child isn't older otherwise she would have followed her parents."_

_"Ruthless murderers…"Mary said in anger while tears ran down her cheeks._

Naerdiel slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times… searing pain ran through her head, but she tried to ignore it as she squinted her eyes to see something in the darkness. Guided by the soft light the wizard's staff spread she slowly stood up.

"Naerdiel." Pippin cried out and rushed to her side. "Are you ok? You worried everyone when you fainted. We thought you were gravely injured…" he rambled.

"I'm all right master hobbit, you need not fret." She smiled then placed a hand to her head and gingerly touched her wound. She cringed in pain and hissed "May Balrogs devour that stupid, slimy creature…"

A rich laughter rang in the mines and Legolas too came to her side.

"And here I was wondering when Lord Glorfindel's famous curses will escape your lips." He chuckled "And here I thought you were actually on your way to become a proper lady."

"Never…" she smirked and Aragorn joined in.

"She actually had a cursing competition with her father a couple of years ago until Lord Elrond stumbled upon them and chided them for acting like elflings."

"If we are through with reminiscing we should move on." Gandalf mumbled. "Are you well enough to walk, Naerdiel?"

"Of course." The elven captain turned solemn "I've had much worse than a bump to my head. Let us be on our way; we wasted enough time due to my lack of attention." She jumped to her feet and they started walking. Gandalf took the lead together with Gimli, while Naerdiel remained near the rear walking next to Legolas… this darkness was affecting her and she felt the need to feel a familiar presence near by.

They walked through a maze of twists and turns, led only by the flicker of Gandalf's light. Had it not been for their guide, they would have surely gotten lost and wandered aimlessly through the mines until death took them. Deadly traps lay everywhere… traps and open wells in which many must have fallen to their deaths in the past. It wasn't until four days later that they came to a top of steep climbs of steps that led them to three different ways… one went upwards, one descended and the third went in a straight line.

Gandalf sat on a rock and pondered.

"I have no memory of this place." He said.

Naerdiel too sat down watching the hobbits… they were weary and scared, yet hope guided them that Gandalf would lead them out of the mines alive and well. Though she trusted the old wizard, she could not share their faith. Suddenly she heard something and turned to see Aragorn sit next to her.

"How do you fare?" he asked in genuine concern.

"As well as an elf can fare underground without the light of the sun and the song of the trees I guess." She sighed. "I am troubled… so far our voyage has gone unseen, but who knows how long this will last."

"Have faith in Gandalf… he will lead us out of these accursed mines." He tried to reassure her "And outside these walls lay the Golden Woods and if we pass those borders your heart will sing."

She smiled and nodded at him.

"Hannon le, mellon-nîn."

Suddenly Gandalf rose and guided them further on finally choosing one of the three ways. They went and finally reached a vast area.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said quietly and the stone in his staff shone brighter illuminating the room revealing a vast hall full of pillars and columns. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," the wizard said as everyone looked in awe, especially Sam. Despite the beauty of it all, the elleth couldn't help feeling that danger was lurking somewhere near. They walked a few minutes until Gimli dashed forward with a strangled cry.

"Gimli!" The wizard called after him, but to no avail. They all entered a small room where a soft light shone through… there lay an intricate designed marble tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf said sadly. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

"No, no, no…"Gimli gave an anguished cry. Although he had been expecting it, to be faced with the reality that his kin had died wounded him deeply.

Gandalf took a dusty book from a skeleton's arms and started reading.

"'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall," everyone turned to look at the wizard hoping for some light to be shed in the tragedy. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums…in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out . . ." Gandalf stopped reading and looked at everyone else adding in a pained voice. "They are coming."

Suddenly a loud crash brought them back from their musings and they all looked in horror at Pippin whose reckless curiosity drove him to make one of the skeletons crash in a nearby well.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed the book shut and took his staff from the hobbit's hands. Before anyone could say anything else, drums started beating everywhere and cries came running towards them.

"They are coming…" Naerdiel whispered to herself in fear as they all ran to barricade the door. Before closing it Boromir glanced outside, but two arrows were struck next to his head. The closed the door, blocking them with axes just as the gondorian man said sarcastically happy.

"They have a cave troll…"

It would prove to be a dreadful fight…


	13. The bridge

**_A/N I'm gonna update again tonight as tomorrow I will be unable to do so *sigh* Thank you for the reviews :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. I do not own anything *bows to the brilliance of Tolkien*_**

**_Title: Forgotten Memories_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/ Drama_**

**_Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories._**

* * *

Chapter IX: The Bridge

The orcs crashed upon the door chopping a hole in it with their filthy blades. Legolas and Naerdiel shot two arrows to prevent them from entering and pained cries could be heard on the halls of Moria. However the block they made soon shattered and the elleth unleashed her sword from its sheath. It was the first time she used Fainauriel as she had relied on her trusted knives whilst in Rivendell. However here they would prove to be difficult to maneuver. She slashed at a goblin, then ducked just as an orc's blade came close to her and brought her blade down on her enemy's body. Unable to focus on her companions she kept battling enemy after enemy…One orc lashed at her with an ear piercing scream and clashed its swords with hers furiously. She threw her swords from his and clashes the orc's stomach open. Focusing on her enemy, she didn't hear another creature approaching until the goblin aimed a hit at her back. She twirled and partially dodged his hit, receiving a gash on her forearm. Her sword came clashing down and ended the goblin's life just before he could deal more damage.

Aragorn's cry of "Frodo" made her tear her gaze from the battle and watch in horror as the troll smashed its club between Merry, Pippin and Frodo, separating the Ringbearer from his kinsman. The ranger fought his way through the sea of orcs trying to reach the hobbit, while Frodo was trying to avoid the orc by hiding behind a pillar.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried out and Naerdiel took this as her cue. She grabbed a pocket knife from her boot and threw it is the monster's leg. Although it dealt little damage it allowed her to climb on its back and attempt to slash her sword at his neck. The troll shook and the elleth missed her aim, only tearing the skin a little as she was thrown off the back of the enemy. She landed swiftly and watched in horror as the ranger picked up a spear and struck the troll with it causing little damage. She gasped when she saw the man fly in a wall hit by the troll and tried to run to his aid, but was thwarted by another orc who challenged her. She finished her enemy just as she saw Frodo pinned to the wall, a spear striking his chest. Suddenly Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll's back and the monster dropped the spear trying to shake the two hobbits off.

The elleth ran to the hobbit's side and knelt by him, soon followed by Aragorn and Gandalf. She gingerly placed a hand on Frodo's cheek and he groaned then moved.

"He's alive." She gasped in relief just as Sam ran to his master's side.

"I'm all right." Frodo said "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead." Aragorn checked him up in confusion "That hit would have killed a wild boar."

Naerdiel smiled as she saw a flash of silver underneath the hobbit's tunic. She knew what that meant… mithril. Her father also had a shirt made of mithril from the old days.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said smiling just as Frodo revealed his hidden treasure. Putting a hand on his shoulder the elleth smiled at him then jumped to her feet. The sound of orcs approaching echoed in the distance and Gandalf hastily led them towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. They ran, but did not get far for soon they were surrounded by orcs and goblins watching them with malice. Naerdiel stood next to Gimli… she smiled at the dwarf and whispered in an amused tone trying to chase her fears away.

"Think we can take 'em?"

"Anytime lass." The dwarf's gruff voice answered as he clutched the axe in his hand.

However a yellow glow soon grew in the darkness and the enemies all fled from this approaching danger. The elleth gazed at Legolas and Aragorn hoping to see an answer on their faces, but was met with the same confusion that shone in her eyes.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked and the elleth saw the wizard close his eyes painfully, before reopening them and answering.

"A balrog. A demon from the ancient times." She and Legolas stiffened at his words. 'This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf led them to a spiral of crumbling steps, the only way to reach the bridge. Legolas caught Boromir as he stumbled and all of them ran till they reached a hole in the stairs. The two elves and Gandalf jumped first, followed by Boromir holding the younger hobbits. Aragorn then tossed Sam over, but the dwarf declined.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said grumpily as he jumped and nearly did not make it. Legolas caught him by the beard and pulled him over.

"Not the beard!" He cried in anguish.

The only remaining were Frodo and Aragorn. However, before they could jump, the stairs started crumpling and they climbed higher up to avoid falling in the deep darkness below. A large boulder fell suddenly as the Balrog's thunder steps could be heard getting closer. It struck the stairs that Frodo and Aragorn stood upon smashing its weak foundation.

"Steady! Hold on!" Aragorn shouted as the stairs started swaying. They leaned over and soon, led by the collapsing boulder jumped to safety. Everyone gasped in relief as they ran over the remaining steps and reached the bridge. Soon all crossed over except for Gandalf who stopped at the middle just as a dark shape coated in flames appeared in sight.

"No!" Naerdiel cried out and tried to run to the wizard's aid, but was stopped by a strong grip. She looked up to see Boromir holding her in a powerful grasp. Her eyes moisture as she realized the istar stood almost no chance. She knew that from a story of long ago…

_A year had passed since she had arrived in Rivendell and Glorfindel became her adoptive father. The young elleth was quietly sitting in her father's lap as he told her a story from ancient times; her small head leaned on his shoulder as she listened enchanted with her eyes half closed._

_"Ada." She suddenly remembered "Elladan told me a story today. About Gondolin and how it fell…" she felt her adar stiffen as those words escaped her lips, but knew not what had caused the change in her father's posture. "Ada, what is a balrog?'Dan said that a brave lord from Gondolin fought the balrog to save Idril and Tuor and give them safe passage._

_Glorfindel mentallu cursed Elladan for sharing this particular story with Naerdiel and spoke in a soft, yet harsh tone._

_"A balrog is a demon from the ancient times, created when a lord darker than the one who dwells in Middle Earth at this moment wanted dominion over the free peoples of the land. At that time he created beasts fouler than any seen before to use them in his conquest of Middle Earth. Balrogs were one of these beasts: they were monstrous tall and powerful, coated in heating flames."_

_The child closed her eyes and snuggled in her father's robes whispering._

_"The lord was very brave, ada." She fell asleep and failed to see the wistful smiled on ellon's face. Only later did she learn who exactly said lord was. _

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf said, his staff lighting with a blazing flame "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog raised a blade of flame, but the wizard countered it.

"Go back to the Shadow! You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted and smacked his staff in the bridge making it break in two pieces dragging the beast into the abyss. However just as the wizard turned a whip of fire shot from the darkness and brought him down. In his fall he grabbed the edge of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

"Fly you fools!" he exclaimed before he let go.

Numbness took over Naerdiel as she turned around and fled ignoring the arrows flying around her. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she comprehended that Gandalf was gone…


	14. Lorien

Chapter X: Lothlorien

_**A/N For all those who have read and reviewed this story I offer my sincere apologies that I have not updated in such a long time. Real life has been a pain and I was unable to return to fanfiction until recently. On the bright side the long hiatus gave me an idea that I wish to pursue therefore a chapter from here this story will no longer follow the book/movie storyline for a while. Buuuut, you'll have to wait and see what will be different :)**_

_**Title: Forgotten Memories**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories.**_

Numb… that was how she felt. Numb… there was no life in her limbs as she dragged her feet through the darkness of Moria towards the light that awaited at the end of the tunnels. She could no longer think, could no longer feel. Mithrandir had fallen…Mithrandir was dead… the one who had enchanted her with stories as a child and had taught her history before she had joined the guards was no longer a part of Middle Earth. His task was far from over, his enemy undefeated yet he no longer lingered on these lands.

Naerdiel was running though she felt as if someone else was dictating her moves, telling her feet to go on and on. The eastern gate was approaching and light was slowly piercing the darkness that ruled over Moria. With a last surge of strength they all ran outside under the bright rays of the sun leaving behind Kazad-Dum. The hobbits all fell to their knees sobbing painfully, mourning the one that had been lost. Gimli looked grim and close to tears himself, while Legolas' face was frozen in a mask of stone. The elleth knew better than to allow emotions to rule over her, she was a warrior, a captain… she drew deep, ragged breaths of air, while blinking rapidly to allow the treacherous tears to fall. Suddenly she felt a hard hand on her shoulder and she turned blurry, red eyes to see who was behind her. The man from Gondor was gazing at her with a mixture of sadness and pity...

„It is not wrong to mourn when one dear to you has passed away." He said quietly guessing the reason she had hidden from the others. „Nobody will think less of you if you cry..."

„I'm not weak..." She muttered furiously just as a few tears started rolling down her cheeks.

„No you are not." Boromir said quietly „You are brave and strong, but you are entitled to feel sad. Weak would be to hide away from the pain. "

His words were the catalyst that made her break down... she let out an anguished cry and weeped till all her tears were spent; she cried for Gandalf, for her home which was in danger, for her father who was probably battling orcs to keep Imlandris safe, for all the things that had bottled up inside her and she had been unable to let them out. Through all this time Boromir kept a hand on her shoulder and silently comforted her understanding that she needed nothing more than to feel someone nearby.

Soon her sobs stopped and she angrily wiped her puffy red eyes... they could not linger, nightfall will come and the hills will be full of orcs. She rose to her feet and glanced at Boromir. Her green eyes, filled with gratitude locked with his brown ones.

„Thank you." She bowed her head slightly and walked towards Aragorn. „We must make haste. Nightfall is coming." The ranger nodded and glanced at the Fellowship; they were all so caught in their mourning that they could not comprehend the danger they were in.

"Legolas get them up!" He knew he sounded cruel, even to his own ears it was too early to leave. He kept hoping that by some miracle Gandalf would make it out of the encounter with the Balrog and run past the Eastern Gates... foolish thinking.

Slowly the hobbits rose to their feet and dragged themselves forward. Aragorn was now leading them towards Lothlórien, the fairest dwelling of the elves on Middle Earth. Naerdiel knew she should feel joy in seeing the Golden Woods, but the circumstances were far from normal. However she was happy to see Haldir and his brothers again. The three guards had traveled to Imlandris more than one hundred years before with a message from the Lady of the Woods; the time they had spent in Imlandris had been eventful filled with pranks pulled by Rumil and Orophin on their older brother.

As sun set behind the mountains the party arrived at the borders of Lothlórien. The trees arched beautifully over the path and their leaves held a tint of golden under the starlight sky.

„Lothlórien!" cried Legolas „Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Woods. Alas it is winter." The prince gazed at the woods with such wonder in his eyes that it filled Naerdiel with sadness. Once his own home held beauty such as this before the Shadow came and corrupted all. Now it was no longer Greenwood but Mirkwood and was rapidly fading...

„Lothlórien!" said Aragorn „Let us hope the virtue of the Elves will shield us from the peril that comes hunting our steps."

The Company walked inside the woods though Boromir seemed the most reluctant to make this journey. Many tales had come to Gondor some true some less, but the mysterious ways of the Golden Woods and its Lady seemed like witchcraft to the gondorian. Naerdiel walked in line with him as he darted glanced left and right; suddenly she stopped him, putting a hand on over his arm.

„You need not be frightened by the Golden Woods." She said calmly a strange light glowing in her eyes. Though she had never seen Lothlórien she had heard beautiful tales from Rumil and she had always looked forward to seeing it.

„Have you threaded this path, my lady?" He seemed genuinely curious and Naerdiel decided to distract him from the tales that made their way in his homeland.

„Nay, yet I always wished it. I have always been too busy guarding the borders, but I met three of Lothlórien's guards more than a century ago. They loved their home and their Lady dearly and told me many tales."

„Many tales I have heard as well though they were a different kind. Would you mind sharing some of those the guards told you?"

Naerdiel shook her head and smiled; she then proceeded telling Boromir stories from the First and Second Age until they reached the banks of Nimrodel and crossed over. The water seemed to cleanse their weariness and lift some of the sadness from their hearts. On the other side they stopped, rested and ate a little food while Legolas told them stories of the Golden Woods. He told of Nimrodel and her beloved Amroth, of the Galadhrim and their ways of dwelling in the trees. In the end the two elves decided to climb in the trees and help the rest of the company up.

Both Naerdiel and Legolas sprung from the ground lightly and grabbed a branch. The elleth balanced eaasily on her branch when a commanding voice called out Daro making Legolas lose his balance and fall to the ground. Naerdiel, who had recognized the voice cried out:

„Mae govannen Haldir o Lórien." ( Well met, Haldir of Lórien )

„Hiril Naerdiel?" The same voice cried in surprise from the tree so Naerdiel saw that as her cue to climb the tree. She motioned Legolas to follow her and called out to Haldir again. „

" Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" (We need your protection. The road is fell!)

The guard gazed at her with silver blue eyes, searching her as if wanting to see if she really was who she appeared. It had been long since she had seen them and now she appeared in the company of others in the woods.

„You bring great evil in these woods, Hiril Naerdiel."

„Not by our choice I assure you. This path was the only we could take and was decided by our guide."

„We have heard of your Company as messengers of Elrond passed through Lothlórien. However you can go no further. You must stay here tonight. How many are you?"

„Nine." Said Legolas „Naerdiel and myself, four hobbits and two men one of whom is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

„Aragorn is known in Lothlórien and he had the favors of the Lady. However you said only eight and mentioned nine companions."

„The ninth is a dwarf."

„A dwarf? We have not had dealings with the dwarfs since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in out land. I cannot let him pas."

Naerdiel's eyes flashed briefly and she beheld Haldir with a hard, fierce glare.

„I had hoped you had learned by now not to judge a book by its cover." She said calmly, yet darkly and Haldir's gaze lowered for a moment. „Gimli is from the Lonely Mountains, one of Dain's trusty people and friend to Lord Elrond."

„Very good. He will remain, but it is not to my liking. The four hobbits will climb in this tree and sleep with us, we have naught to fear from them. The others will take the nearby talan. You will be responsible for them." He said looking at Naerdiel and Legolas. The elleth nodded briefly then swung to the ground to tell the others. Behind her Legolas remained somewhat bewildered... what had happened between the two when the guards had visited Imlandris?


	15. The mirror

Chapter XI: The mirror of Galadriel

_**A/N Well here is another chapter... a few questions will be answered and the story will start heading in a different direction. I'll have a pool set up soon enough regarding the pairing for this story since I'm not really convinced what to do about it. Feel free to tell me your ideas in the reviews.**_

_**Title: Forgotten Memories**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Drama**_

_**Summary: An elven child is found wounded on the banks of the river Bruinen by Glorfindel who takes her to Rivendell for healing. Nobody knows who she is or where she comes from; a blow she received to the head made her forget her past. As she comes of age she decides to join the most perilous voyage in her life in order to unlock her memories.**_

* * *

Naerdiel stood precariously dangling on the branch of the talan. Inside the talan half of the Company was sound asleep, their dreams guarded by the elven magic woven around the trees. On the next talan Haldir was guarding the hobbits. On her branch the elleth was seething... she had come to grow fond of the dwarf and see him in a different light; the words Haldir had spoken had been rash and undeserved and he should have known better.

„What is wrong, lass?" A gruff voice said behind her, startling Naerdiel and making her twirl around the branch losing her balance. One of her legs slipped and she stood dangling awkwardly while the dwarf laughed at her expense.

„I did not believe it when the elf told Aragorn you were the clumsiest elf on Middle Earth. I believe it now."

„Very funny, Master Dwarf.'' Naerdiel glared while adjusting her position on the branch. „Was there something you needed?"

„Nay." Gimli said glancing at the elleth. Although elves were indeed strange creatures, this one appeared almost normal less flighty and prone to aimless wandering. The Greenwood elf on the other hand... Gimli shook his head and added. „You appear as though you might enjoy company."

„I thank you, master dwarf, yet I have much on my mind and I fear that I may prove an unsuitable company."

„Aye, that may be so. Yet sleep eludes me and Aragorn's snore could be heard from miles."

Naerdiel glanced at him in shock then started laughing. It was true, even as a child Estel's snore was known to be able to drive everyone mad. Legolas and herself had once tried to find ways to tune out the noise using even ear plugs, but in vain.

„That is true. I remember once when Legolas and I went scouting with Aragorn in the woods. We came back battered and bruised even though we did not encounter any enemies. The mischief those two got into when they were together is epic."

„Do share. " The dwarf laughed and they spent a good portion of the night telling tales and laughing something they had not done in a long time. However dawn came and they were summoned before the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. In the center of the forest lay Caras Galadhon, the pearl of the elven cities remaining on Middle Earth. The largest mellyrn was home to Celeborn and Galadriel in front of whom they Fellowship had been brought. They were tall, the lady no less than the lord and they were grave; grave and beautiful. They stood one next to the other clad wholly in white; the hair of the Lady was deep gold and that of the Lord was shimmering silver, long and bright. But there were no signs of age upon them, unless one looked in the depth of their eyes.

„Welcome Frodo of the Shire." Celeborn's voice rang solemn „When all shall come we will speak together." In turn the Lord and Lady greeted all members of the Fellowship, pausing a moment when Naerdiel came forth.

„Welcome hiril Naerdiel. Much have we heard about you and much more I am sure will be heard."

When all had arrived and had been seated before his chair the Lord gazed upon each of his guests again and spoke:

„ Here there are nine, yet ten set out according to the messengers. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him."

All stood in silence, the wound too new to be able to acknowledge it. Yet Galadriel gazed upon each of them and understood those which were not told. She spoke clearly giving voice to the matters that had yet to be addressed.

"He has fallen into shadow," she said quietly, before she turned to Aragorn. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all…yet hope remains while the company is true." Here she locked glanced with Naerdiel and the elleth heard a voice inside her head.

‚What would you do to find out your past? Would you abandon them? Betray them? How important is it to you?'

The elleth frowned fiercely and thought back unsure whether she would be heard or not.

‚I am Lord Glorfindel's daughter. I have been raised better than to abandon those who need my aim even if it were to find out that which haunts me still. I would never abandon nor betray them. I will follow Frodo to the heart of Mordor even if I would never find out who I really am.'

‚Your heart is true.' The Lady's voice rang again and Naerdiel saw the ghost of a smile upon her fair face before she addressed the Fellowship again.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

Several hours late Naerdiel stood at the base of a beautiful mellyrn tree. Her back was rested against it and her eyes were closed, thinking of many things. Unconsciously she was humming the lament for Gandalf she had heard the other elves utter. She did not notice when a shadow crept near her and sat down, placing a soft hand over hers. Blue eyes locked with green and she smiled weakly at Legolas.

„How do you fare, mellon-nin?" His soft voice was full of concern and his eyes searched for any signs of distress present on his friend's face.

„Do you want the truth or half-lies?"

„The truth."

„Then I do not fare well at all. I never would have thought that Mithrandir would be the first to fall. If he is gone I wonder what chances the rest of us have. He was the wisest of us all and now he is lost to darkness in the Black Pit."

„What you say is true, but we must not lose hope. Even the smallest creature can change fate. Who is to say we cannot?"

„'tis true, 'tis very true." She said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder as she did many times before when they would find themselves resting against one of the trees in Imlandris. Legolas glanced at her softly and started humming a tune... for a moment everything was peaceful.

Days passed rapidly and their time in the Golden Woods was all but spent. The night before their departure Naerdiel was walking aimlessly around smiling to herself. The stop had done miracles to everyone: the hobbits were well rested, Boromir had gained a new found respect for Aragorn and Legolas had befriended Gimli. Of all the things she had seen this was bound to be the most amazing; her eyes had widened in astonishment when she had first seen them wandering together in the woods, Legolas explaining this and that to Gimli. After that the pair had become a common sight. As she walked around Naerdiel came to a clearing and a beautiful fountain... careful not to disturb the peacefulness of the place she silently walked to the fountain and looked around.

„Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel's voice rang softly behind her and Naerdiel spun around bowing her head.

„My Lady! What will the mirror show me?"

„That I cannot tell for the mirror shows many things. Things the were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to past." Making her way to the fountain, Galadriel beckoned the elleth to approach.

Naerdiel approached and gazed in the clear water. For a moment she saw her own refection then the image changed and figments of her dreams appeared... the children... the orphanage... the fire and what was new a young couple holding a baby in their arms... they were smiling happily as they set the baby in its crib...

„She has fallen asleep." The woman said softly gazing lovingly at her husband.

„Yes, she did." Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door to their home was cracked open. Two men entered the house, grinning cruelly, knives in their hands. One look at the baby's father told that he knew who the men were.

„Take Maia and run." He whispered to his wife. However she did not have the time to do as she was told as a third man, unseen by the family, struck the woman with a knife in her back. A strangled scream echoed and the baby's mother fell limp to the floor.

Meanwhile the other two approached the father... he held his ground and tried to fight them off to save his baby, but he had no chance. Without a weapon he soon succumbed to their blades. The men took everything valuable in the house and left the crying baby alone in its crib... the child was no threat to them; it would die of starvation and nobody would hear her desperate cries... or so they thought.

Naerdiel closed her eyes and moved away from the mirror, tears streaming down her face. She had known from her dreams that her parents had been murdered, but she had not known what a gruesome fate would have awaited her if everything had gone according to plan. After this vision she had more questions than answers... why had they been killed? Who had killed them? How had she arrived on the banks of the river Bruinen from the burning orphanage? Only time would tell...


End file.
